Mindcrack Charity UHC for Extra Life Day Two
Mindcrack Charity UHC for Extra Life Day Two the livestream of MindCrack Ultra Hardcore #ForTheKids 9. Video Overview The first forty five minutes of the video have no audio. AntVenom, Guude, and Vintage Beef are observed by cameraman BigGiantCircles chopping trees in a custom world. Kurt joins on the surface after mining, and when a thunderstorm predictably starts they go underground. Guude gets a llama spawn egg and spawns it in their cave as they dig down for resources. There is a mass disconnection that forces everybody off the server, causing connection issues due to throttling from Mojang. Donations start to come in, and the team gets mostly geared in iron and starts to move a little further toward the center. After a massive lag spike, BigGiantCircles tries to fix the audio but still nothing gets through on the stream. Following another disconnection, Guude dies to a Skeleton but is revived just as Doc was to a Creeper earlier. As they start enchanting, the stream goes down. It returns with audio, and LastGreyWolf adjusts the audio again as the four of them work on consolidating enchantments. There is one last disconnection, and then Beef goes to the surface where he sees Nebris. OMGChad can be heard celebrating a goal being reached, as Beef tries to hold off against Nebris. Beef yells for help as Beef kills Nebris, Kurt pops out in front of HCJustin and kills him, Guude shoots Mhykol, but DireDwarf isolates Beef and kills him. Beef is pretty quickly revived, and they return to working on enchanting. DireDwarf jumps in the base and Beef singles him out and gets revenge. AntVenom notices Dire had a Totem of Undying, and gets it during a massive lag spike. Now with lots of diamond armor they run toward 0,0, which is a completely flat plain ringed by tall mountains. They think they see a team, and hide in that team's base as a Zombie kills Arkas. Seeing that the green team was up on top of a hill near the border, they all charge straight in. ConeDodger poisons Beef but dies of fall damage, and Pyro is killed by Guude. Guude calls out Doc, who has somehow survived as they consolidate supplies. BigGiantCircles shows the other full team across the plains, and the two full armies run at each other. Beef leads the charge in to distract arrow shots. AntVenom gets Anderz, Kurt reverses and kills SethBling. Guude runs up and kills Baj as AntVenom is hit to half a heart. Iskall ender pearls away, but not far enough and Guude shoots him. They build up a base and wait for Doc as the border zooms, and BigGiantCircles shows Doc with no armor biding his time. After mentioning it, the Wither is spawned, and they run away. Kurt happens to go right toward Doc and easily kills him to win. They all try to kill the Wither, but fail, and OMGChad closes out the stream. Pyro hops in Kurt's Discord to briefly talk to them. Trivia * Kurt wins his fifth UHC, his first since #ForTheKids 7. * In winning the final battle, Kurt wins first place and gets the final kill for the third live UHC after #ForTheKids 2 and #ForTheKids 7 * Kurt kills HCJustin and SethBling for the second straight UHC. * Just like Mindcrack Marathon Charity UHC 2016 - TEAM BEAST SLAYERS (#ForTheKids 5), Kurt and Guude are teamed up. Kurt reunites with Vintage Beef after Season 19.